planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipse VE3A
} |Align= } |Name = Eclipse VE3A |Image = Eclipse_VE3A.png |Description = The Eclipse easily overshadows its predecessor, the Solstice, as a close-quarters combat king. It comes equipped with an underbarrel plasma shotgun for ambushes and last-ditch scenarios. |Empire = VS |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Fire Rate = 698 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/60 |Velocity = 515 |Reload Speed = 1.65s /2.28s |Heat Reload = 585 /0.5s /1.65s |Ammunition = 30 (equivalent)/Heat |Heat Ammo = 34/1000 |Hip Accuracy = 0.67/1/1/1.34/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.15/0.1/0.25/0.05 |AccuracyEx = 5/1.34 |Vertical Recoil = 0.25 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.5 |Recoil Angle = 14/17 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.8 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Weapon Type = Carbines}} The Eclipse VE3A is a variant of the Solstice VE3, that comes preinstalled with Laser Sight and Underbarrel Shotgun. Similar to the Darkstar and Betelgeuse 54-A, the Eclipse VE3A uses heat in lieu of ammunition. It is available for completing the Master Carbines directive for the Vanu Sovereignty. The Eclipse VE3A is the VS equivalent to the NC 19A Fortuna and the TR TRAC-Shot, variants of their default carbines using attachments normally available only to their S versions whilst also using two mutually exclusive attachments. Unlike the other two, the Eclipse VE3A does not have Soft Point Ammunition, having sacrificed it for the heat mechanic. The Eclipse VE3A's stats are based off the Solstice VE3, not the Solstice SF as the installed attachments would suggest. The numbers listed on the stat card are representative of the weapon including the effects of the attachments, as reflected in the hip-fire accuracy when compared to the Solstice VE3. To use the underbarrel shotgun, press the Gear Slot 1 hotkey ( by default) whilst the Eclipse VE3A is equipped. Damage Fall-off * 143 before 10 meters * 125 at 39 meters * 112 after 60 meters Heat The Eclipse VE3A uses a heat-based ammo pool, in contrast to the standard magazine-based ammo system most infantry weaponry uses. Heat provides a meter that fills upon firing, and dissipates when not firing. The Eclipse has a heat capacity of 1000, generates 34 heat per shot, and has a recovery delay of 0.5 seconds. It dissipates 585 heat per second, and incurs an overheat penalty of 1.65 seconds. Manually reloading the Eclipse is possible, and follows the Solstice's normal reload pattern with a short reload time of 1.65 seconds and a long reload of 2.28 seconds. Unless the weapon has more than 714 heat (21 rounds fired) or is fully overheated, reloading it does not save time. Unlike most other heat-based weaponry, the Eclipse will be forced to reload when it incurs the overheat penalty. However, the long reload speed is actually shorter than the time that would be taken for the overheat penalty to pass (1.65s overheat penalty + 1.7s recovery delay). Attachments Effectiveness History *December 1, 2016 Update **Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. **Hipfire Bloom from 0.1 to 0.08 *March 4, 2015 Hotfix **Eclipse VE3A can no longer be reloaded to bypass heat mechanic. (editors note: as noted above, this is incorrect and has not been fixed) Category:Carbines Category:Directives